Doubts and Reassurance
by Ability King KK
Summary: Alia starts thinking that X doesn't find her attractive anymore.  Can the Maverick Hunter prove her wrong?


**All will be explained in the author's note at the end.**

**-:-**

Alia frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Doubts filled her mind as her eyes traveled over her reflection. She glanced over her shoulder to her lover, the Maverick Hunter X, who was sitting at the desk looking over some paperwork.

"X?"

"Hm?" he hummed without looking up from what he was reading.

"…Do you still find me attractive?"

That made X stop and look at Alia with a raised eyebrow. Without hesitation, he answered truthfully.

"Of course I find you attractive, Alia! What would make you think otherwise?"

"Look at me, X! I'm so huge!" cried Alia, her eyes starting to tear up.

Giving her a quick once over, X replied. "But Alia, you're not huge. You're just pregnant, with quadruplets, I might add."

"And whose fault is that?" yelled Alia, giving the blue hunter a fierce glare, making him flinch back in fear.

Indeed, Alia was pregnant. When she and X first found out, they were pretty much shocked as they thought it was impossible, what with them being Reploids. When they questioned this to the medical Reploid, his answer was that while rare, it was not impossible since Reploids like humans, animals, and other beings that could reproduce had DNA and only those with DNA could reproduce.

While X was still stunned by this, Alia couldn't be any happier, knowing that she was carrying X's child. Months later though they found out that Alia was carrying quadruplets, which shocked Alia and X even further.

It was because of Alia's pregnancy that she was having doubts on whether or not X still found her attracted. Over the first six months, Alia's body went through the standard changes. Her belly getting rounder, her hips getting wider, her breasts getting fuller, her butt getting bigger. X wouldn't admit it out loud, but he kind of liked that last fact.

X walked over to the blonde and led her to their bed, the two of them sitting on the edge of it.

"Look, Alia, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and nothing will ever change that. It wouldn't matter to me what you look like as I would still love you regardless."

"You really mean that, X?" asked Alia with a small smile and a blush on her face as she rubbed her gravid stomach through her nightgown.

"Of course, Alia. You are my better half and the mother of my children. I love you more than anything," answered X with a smile of his own.

Alia couldn't hold it anymore and let the tears that filled her eyes fall, this time though they were tears of happiness. She wrapped her arms around X's neck and brought him her lips upon his. Once they separated from their heated kiss, Alia looked lovingly in X's eyes.

"I love you too, X."

The two lovers soon got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. X wrapped his arms around Alia's body, resting his hands over hers atop of her stomach and held her close to his body. The two then drifted off to sleep, each with a serene smile on their faces as they thought of their future family.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I'm sure everyone can pretty much guess who the quadruplets are. As to why, well I figured it like this. The X series was, as everyone probably knows by now, supposed to end with X5 and go on to Zero the series. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, this did not happen as X6 and X7 came out before the Zero series could, thus continuing the series. This basically made the Zero series a "what if" scenario, similar to how in Marvel Comics the MC2 Universe is a "what if" on what if Peter Parker and Mary Jane's child survived.**

**Since the Zero series is basically a "what if", that means certain characters don't exist in the main timeline/universe of the X series, so I decided to bring X's children into the fold with Alia as their mother. Granted I'm not the first to make Alia as the Guardians' mother, but I felt I should've put my own spin on it.**

**Anyway, that ends this one-shot, though I might make this into a collection of drabbles with X and Alia raising their children and how the other characters, such as Zero and Axl, deal with the little Guardians.**


End file.
